Drowning Pool
by Soldieret Of Love
Summary: Something bad happens to Sanzo while he's caught off guard. But this time his friends couldn't save him. Hopefully the group can get though this together, or will they fall apart at the seams...? Yaoi. Read the warnings!
1. Sick Inside

Rating: M for mature because of rape, and bad language, and Yaoi.

Disclamer: Belongs to Kazuya Minekura

Sumary: Something bad happens to Sanzo while he's caught off guard. But this time his friends couldn't save him. Hopefully the group can get though this together, or will they fall apart at the seams...?

A/N: This first part in mostly non con. I'll put a line break in here to separate it for those of you that don't want to read that part. Oh and thank you Athiest1 for the advice! I hope they're not too OOC! And I don't have a beta reader either so I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes!

DROWNING POOL

Sick Inside

"Don't touch me!" Sanzo spat at the demon, that now had him pinned down onto bed. "Don't you ever fucking touch me!"

The youki had Sanzo pinned down on the bed in the inn that he and the others were now staying at. But at the moment the others were out getting supply and wondering the town.

Usually Sanzo would stay behind because he didn't feel like going. But this time he was feeling under the weather and had a slight fever. The cause was probably from the water youki they fought the other day. The battle was fought near a lake, but Sanzo was the only who ended up getting actually thrown into the lake, by one of the demons blasts.

The current youki was sitting on Sanzo's back with a knee on each side of him. He had the priests hands tied behind his back with a thick rope. When the demons attacked Sanzo he had went for his gun, but when tried shooting the gun, but fever seemed to slow down his reflexes. So the youki ended up knocking out of his hand.

"Genjyo Sanzo," A triumph but raspy voice spoke out. "All we want is the scripture. If you give it to us we won't do anything to... painful." Sanzo didn't miss the "we" part.

"First and fucking for most, I'm not telling you where MY scripture is! Not in your damn life time or the next." Sanzo actually had the scripture underneath the bed. "Second fuckingly who the hell is 'us'? Sanzo almost yelled.

"Tsk, tsk." The demon clucked at the priest. "I was hoping we could talk this out like civilized... people. But I guess I'll have resort to a little bit of force." A cruel sneer came across the demons face. "Boys." The demon said calmly. Sanzo heard foot steps rushing into the room. "Yeah boss?" two gruff voices said.

"I think it's time we teach the priest Genjyo Sanzo a lesson." Sanzo could sense the cruel smile coming over the demons mouth as he said those words. This was the first time Sanzo ever wished his companions were here. "Hold him down, while I get up. We wouldn't want him trying to escape now would we?" It wasn't a question... it was a statement.

"But boss why don't you just tie up his legs?" The demon asked dumbly.

"Because I want to have easy access to him, if you know what I mean." He says with a sigh.

"Oh, OH! I get it boss!" The demon chuckled.

"Good. Now do as I said and hold his legs down." Their leader commanded impatiently. Sanzo felt a rough pair of hands handling him. He tried to kick at them, but it no use. Usually Sanzo pretty stronger than the average human. But the priest's fever was starting to weigh on him.

When the demon finally got off him, he immediately felt himself getting turned over on his back, none to gently either. After he was turned over he got a good look at the demons. The two holding his legs looked identical. They had on purple sleeveless shirts and white pants, brown eyes, with matching brown hair, and pointed ears. Their leader demon who happened to be standing next to Sanzo wore a black long sleeve button down shirt, and a pair gray jeans. His hair was seaweed green, with grey eyes. They all had one thing in common they were all hideous.

"What the hell do you think you bastards are doing?!" Sanzo yelled.

"Well I think Mister Genjyo Sanzo we're about to teach you lesson." The nasty smile crept back onto his face. Sanzo was scared, but he wasn't about to show it.

"Listen tall dark and hideous!" The priest yelled. "You're not my type. And if you don't want a horrible death let me go now and I'll make it quick death." The demons just laughed at Sanzo.

"I can already tell we're going to have a lot of fun with you." He smiled another sickening smile at Sanzo. "Boys make sure you hold his legs down tight." He felt the hands tighten roughly on his ankles. The demon bent down and licked Sanzo face, causing him to frown up.

"Fuck you, you-son-of-a-bitch!" Sanzo spat. "When I get free I'll fucking kill all your sorry asses! When I get through with you, you'll be begging for death!" The demon punched Sanzo so hard his teeth clattered together. He spat out blood. "Don't forget whose in charge here." The youki said viciously, and went to work on Sanzo's robes. When he was through the demon had ripped his robes to shreds. Looking at his robes made Sanzo think back to his master. The robe was handed down to him after his masters death. They could never be replaced. Ever.

* * *

"Why, is my little priest getting sad?" Sanzo could hear the humor in his voice. He just glared at the youki.

"Fuck you." That earned him sharp slap in the face.

"That is what I intend to do." The demon ripped down the middle of Sanzo leather shirt, revealing his toned chest and stomach. Running a hand over the blonds body, left Sanzo feeling disgusting.

"You don't like the way that feels?" His voice was rough with lust. The priest just glared back at him. "Then maybe you'll like this." The demon smiled and bit down roughly on one of Sanzo's nipples. He cried out in shock and pain. Blood seeped from the abused peck. The other nipple got same treatment. Sanzo bit down on his lip, refusing to cry out anymore. He wouldn't give him the satisfaction. Also by this time he was twisting in his binds, frequently looking toward the door.

"Aw. Are you waiting for your friends to come rescue you?" The demon grinned sadistically at Sanzo. "I don't think they'll become for you, how sad." The demon mocked sadness.

"Are you kidding me? I don't expect them to come for me. I'm just looking at the door to avoid looking at your ugly mug." With that said he spat in the youki's face. Sanzo felt a painful kick in his ribs, then a few more, until a rib cracked.

"When will you learn who has the upper hand here?" The demon began to trail his slimy tongue down Sanzo's chest and stomach, stopping at his belly button he dipped his tongue inside. This caused an unwanted reaction to Sanzo's body. He felt disgusted by it. Once again the demon made quick work of his pants, leaving him only with socks on. His penis was already semi hard.

"Are we becoming aroused?" The demon smiled. "Why what a naughty priest we have here." The demons holding Sanzo's legs snickered.

"Fuck you."

"Sure." He took Sanzo's manhood into his hands and began to stroke it roughly. Soon Sanzo was fully erect. "Your quite big for priest."

"Bigger than you right." The youki ran a sharp claw down Sanzo's inner thigh, leaving a bloody trail in it's wake. He grunted in pain.

The demon than proceeded to take Sanzo's erection into his mouth. He sucked, and licked him, until Sanzo was shaking with pleasure and hatred from what was being done to him. The blond was biting down own his lip hard enough to draw blood. Sanzo would never moan for him, he'd rather die than give in. As he sucked Sanzo off, he began to jack him off too. He couldn't contain it any longer. He came hard bucking against the demons mouth.

Another triumphant smile came across the demons face. "Looks like we've finished round one. Spread his legs apart." He commanded to his followers. They spread his legs to the breaking point. Sanzo was startled, he hadn't noticed when the youki had undressed himself. For a moment he stood there looking at Sanzo, stroking his cock, befor he began to straddled the blond. Suddenly Sanzo felt two fingers pushed roughly inside him. Sanzo squeezed his eyes shut in pain.

"Wow... Sanzo. You're so tight... it's almost... unholy." The demon panted in pleasure.

"Shut the fuck up you sorry excuse for a demon." Sanzo replied in pain. Gods he hated this... this defilement. He would give anything right now for his friends to walk in right now, and save him from this hideous crime that he was being punished with.

Sanzo felt a painful pressure on his penis. When he opened his eyes he saw that the demon was squeezing him so hard that his penis was turning purple.

Sanzo bit his lip so hard blood began to cascade down his chin. The demon thrust himself fully into him. The only thing Sanzo could was close his eyes and wish for it to be over as quickly as possible. At first the demon took his time thrusting in and out of him. Then he picked up the pace. Sanzo's entrance felt as if it were on fire. He also felt blood inside of his rear. When Sanzo thought he couldn't bear it any longer, the demon tensed up and came. The youki fell breathlessly on top of Sanzo. The only thing he could hear was the breathless breathing of the demon, and his own heart beat.

"Hey boss." The demons dogs broke the silence. "Whens it our turn?" Sanzo jerked his eye's open.

"Go right ahead boys!" The demon exclaimed. They let his legs go, but Sanzo was too weak to do anything with them. One demon started to pump Sanzo's cock, the other shoved his manhood into Sanzo's mouth. It tasted like he washed it daily with shit. He shoved it so far in he began to chock. Not to mention Sanzo was already hard again. He closed his eyes and wished for it to end.

"Hey Hakkai!" Goku yelled while still carrying some bags of food and supply, "can we get some meat buns!"

"Goku," Hakkai said smiling, while Hakaryu was hanging around his shoulders, "we just bought some."

"Yeah monkey boy." Goyjo said purposely bumping into Goku.

"Hey watch it, and don't call me a monkey!" Goku said glaring at the half demon. "Any way as I was---" Goku eye's widened after he felt a sudden chill run up his spin.

"What is Goku?" Hakkai asked concerned, noticing the boys sudden reaction.

"I don't know, I just got this awful feeling." Goku said quietly, the other two almost didn't hear it.

"Is it Sanzo?" Hakkai asked even more worried, because they had left Sanzo at the inn by his self. Goku felt another chill run up his spin. Instead of answering, he took off running towards the inn.

"Come on Goyjo!" Hakkai said running in the same direction as Goku. Goyjo took off running too, but for some reason he couldn't shake of the feeling that something terrible had just happened.

!Please comment!

**!Goku hugs for everyone that does**!


	2. Alarm

Rating: M for mature because bad language, and Yaoi.

Disclamer: Belongs to Kazuya Minekura

Summary: Goku, Gojyo and Hakkai rush to see if Sanzo is safe. But find something that disturbs them

all.

An: This chapter is mostly the healing of Sanzo. There's also a bit of Seiten Taisei in here. But on ward with the fic! /An end/

"Talking"

_'thinking'_

DROWNING POOL

Alarm

Previously:

"Hey Hakkai!" Goku yelled while still carrying some bags of food and supply, "can we get some meat buns!"

"Goku," Hakkai said smiling, while Hakaryu was hanging around his shoulders, "we just bought some."

"Yeah monkey boy." Goyjo said purposely bumping into Goku.

"Hey watch it, and don't call me a monkey!" Goku said glaring at the half demon. "Anyway as I was---" Goku eye's widened after he felt a sudden chill run up his spin.

"What is Goku?" Hakkai asked concerned, noticing the boys sudden reaction.

"I don't know, I just got this awful feeling." Goku said so quietly, the other two almost didn't hear it.

"Is it Sanzo?" Hakkai asked even more worried, because they had left Sanzo at the inn by his self. Goku felt another chill run up his spin. Instead of answering, he took off running towards the inn.

"Come on Goyjo!" Hakkai said running in the same direction as Goku. Goyjo took off running too, but

for some reason he couldn't shake the feeling that something terrible had just happened.

….

Goku was the first to arrive at the inn, staring up at it a feeling of apprehension creep up his spin. Hakkai and Goyjo caught up with him moments later, Hakaryu was flying beside Hakkai.

"Goku do you sense anything?" Hakkai asked, Goku sniffed the air.

"I smell demons." The trios eye's widened.

"Hakaryu, fly around the inn to the window of our room. Then see if there's any danger." Hakkai commanded the little dragon.

"Kyu." He said floating into the air, and flying around to the back of the inn. They waited impatiently for a minute, until they heard urgent chirps coming closer towards them. Hakaryu was flapping his wings wildly at Hakkai, landing in his arms.

Goku drew his weapon quickly, and rushed into the inn without waiting for the others. He ran into the inn and up stairs, but when he got to the their room, he paused. The only thing he heard was silence beyond the door. Not voices or fighting, just utter silence. It seemed unnatural, he should at least hear some breathing, but it was just nothingness.

Behind him Goyjo had arrived with is Shakujo drawn, ready for a fight. Hakkai had his hands in position ready to summon his chi at a moments notice. They only stopped when they saw Goku hadn't pushed the door open.

"What is Goku?" Hakkai asked.

"Yeah monkey what's the hold up?" Goyjo said.

"It's too quiet." Goku responded.

"So!" Gojyo said impatiently.

"What if Sanzo's..... dead..." Goku asked, but to no one in particular.

"Goku we don't have time for this. We need to open that door, and whatever awaits us we'll handle it." Hakkai said calmly but firmly. "Now open the door."

Goku swallowed nervously, but proceeded to do as told. Ever so slowly he opened the door, an unsettling creak happened as the door opened. The sight that awaited them, caused them to gasp in surprise.

The room was upturned. The tables and chairs were thrown around. Glasses was every where, scattered around the floor. Various pieces of cloth was torn. The bed was tipped over onto it's side, the sheets hanging off it. What made them gasp in surprise even more was the pale foot poking out from behind the bed.

"Goku stay here, and don't move until I say so. Gojyo hold onto him." Hakkai commanded them, Gojyo nodded, still too. shocked to ask why. He trapped Goku's arms behind his back. Goku didn't struggle against him. His mind was too plagued by thoughts of Sanzo's possible death, to react to Goyjo restraining arms.

Hakkai slowly crept towards where Sanzo lay unmoving. When he rounded the bed, he saw that most of Sanzo's body was covered by a thin sheet. Cautiously he pulled back the sheet, revealing purple bruises covering Sanzo's naked form. Also white fluid appeared on his stomach, legs and around his mouth. Dried blood was on his legs and lips. Sanzo's eyes were closed, and his face was flushed. He didn't seem to be breathing. Hakkai ghosted his finger underneath his nose. Ever so faintly he felt Sanzo's breath touch his fingers.

"Oh, Gods!" Hakkai said as his body was flooded with relief.

"What is it Kai!" Goyjo said, coming back to his sense. He thought Hakkai exclamation, was something bad.

"Sanzo's alive. Come over here and sit the bad." Hakkai said. Quickly, Goyjo released Goku, and rushed to fix the bed. Goku still seemed to be in trace, not realizing Sanzo wasn't dead.

"Alright." Hakki said once the bed was upright. "Now gently pick Sanzo up, and lay him on the bed. _Gently._" Goyjo did as told. He slipped one arm under Sanzo's back, and the other underneath his legs, then placed him on the bed.

"Goku." Hakkai called. Goku didn't respond, he just stood there staring at nothing. "Goku." Hakkai called again, but still no response. "Go---" He was cut off by Goyjo.

"Hey Monkey! Snap out of it!" He yelled at Goku, walking toward him. Once he was close enough, he placed his hands on Goku shoulder and shook him. "Sanzo's gonna need you to follow Hakkai orders." Goku blinked, this seemed to bring him to his senses.

"Wha..." Goku said looking around until his eyes found Sanzo unconsciousness form. Goyjo nodded at Hakkai.

"Goku, go get me a bucket of warm water, and a bucket of cold water. And some rags"

"Okay." Goku said glancing at Sanzo one last time, before running out to do as he was requested.

After he was gone, Goyjo walked back to where Hakkai. Hakkai was roving his hands over Sanzo's body. There was a green glow under his hands. Goyjo stared at Sanzo with concern written over his face.

"How is he Kai?" Goyjo asked. Hakkai took a breath before answering.

"Well from what I can tell he has few broken ribs. His fever has worsened, and there's a bump on his head. So he may be unconscious from that or the fever, and...." Hakkai hesitated at continuing.

"What is it? What aren't you telling me, Hakkai?" Goyjo asked forcefully.

"Sanzo was... raped." Goyjo gasped turning to look into Hakkai's green orbs. Hakkai just sadly shook his head. "How do we tell Goku?"

"I don't know. I'm pretty sure he'll figure out when he gets close enough." Hakkai said. As if on cue, Goku arrive carrying the two buckets of water, and a couple pairs of rags. He placed them next to Hakkai.

"Thank you Goku. Now could you please place a cold rag on Sanzo's forehead." Hakkai said. Goku dipped one of the white rags, into the cold water. He pushed some of the blond hair out of the way, while placed the rag upon his head.

"Goyjo I want you to clean up the room. Hakaryu (who had been perched on the window sill) keep standing watch for any demons. Goku I want you to clean Sanzo up, while I heal him with my chi." Everyone did as they were told. As they did so, no one talked. They weren't in the mood for talking, everyone was too worried about their blond friend.

Goku started to wash Sanzo chest with a warm rag. He dragged it gently over the bruises there. Then he moved the rag down his abdomen, and ever so gently down his sides. Goku continued down his legs, only stopping when he saw the white fluid. 'It couldn't be! Sanzo would never let anyone get that close to him.' Goku refused to believe that anyone would force themselves on Sanzo. He choose to ignore the fact that Sanzo was naked in the first place. Goku tentatively ran the rag over Sanzo's penis, a slight blush covered his cheeks. When he was done he looked at Hakkai, who seemed to be done healing Sanzo injuries.

"Okay Goku, now turn Sanzo onto his stomach and clean that side." Hakkai said while moving away to get something.

As soon Goku turned him over, he stopped and stared in horror at what he saw. Sanzo's backside was covered in bruises, with blood smudging the back of his legs. There was also more white fluid to be found. Hakkai and Goyjo saw his reaction, and just stared sadly at the poor boy.

"_He needs you right now little one. Don't worry later we shall seek our revenge." _A voice growled into Goku's head.

Goku nodded his head, knowing that Sanzo needed him now. He wouldn't cry like some child. He refused to cry. Once again he began to wash Sanzo off, he did so thoroughly. Hakkai appeared behind him again, holding a tube of healing gel.

"Goku I need to use this on Sanzo." Hakkai gave Goku a look of a deeper meaning.

"I'll do it." Goku said taking the tube gently out of his hand.

"Are you sure Goku?" Hakkai asked concerned.

"Yeah." Goku said beginning to open the tube. The gel was a bluish color, and smelled minty. He coated his finger with a generous amount of gel. He used his other hand to spread the cheeks of Sanzo's backside. He slowly began insert his coated index finger into Sanzo entrance. Inside he could feel little sores starting to form.

Hakkai and Goyjo discreetly watched as Goku began to intimately cleanse Sanzo. They thought he was taking this rather well. They had feared he'd break down. But they'd think differently if they knew what storm was brewing inside of Goku mind.

*Goku Pov*

How dare anyone touch Sanzo in such a way! He didn't deserve this! Now I could accept if he'd just been beat up. I wouldn't even be that upset, I'd just find them and show them a quick death. But they _raped_ him! For that they would be giving a long and _torturous_ death. By the ended they will be wishing for death to take them.

_'Don't worry little one we'll make them suffer together.'_

'You know I can't let you out...'

_'Yes you can!'_

'No I can't! I promised Sanzo.'

_'Sometimes you need break promises child!'_

'If I let you out, you'll hurt everyone!'

_'You need me child!'_

'No I don't I can kill them on my own.'

_'Yes you can kill them. But you don't have it in you to torture.'_

'Shut up!'

_'You know it's true! Will you deny me?'_

'Tell me why do you care about what happens?'

_'They not only hurt Konzen, they hurt you. And I also feel for Konzen as you do.'_

'Hm. Why do you call him Konzen and not Sanzo?'

_'Little one you are not yet ready for that story. You will have find out on your own.'_

'Fine.'

_'Then will you allow me to help you?'_

'I think about.'

_'Don't take too long brother....'_

The voice sunk back into the crevices of my mind. Looking at Sanzo unconscious form, the rage inside me threatened to boil over once more. He looks so fragile just laying there, but I know he's much stronger than that. He'd kill me for even thinking less than that. I know soon my sun will rise again.

An: This was a really hard chapter! But please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone I'm back and I'm so sorry for not updating in such a long time! So much stuff happened to me over the past few months. But every things all better now! So I'm super happy to be doing another chapter of this story! I hope it isn't too bad though. I just wanted to update this story so you guys can know I haven't given up on it.

Any who carry on with your reading! Don't forget to review!

Oh and GoldenMoonAngel I hope I answered your question!

Disclaimer: I do not own Saiyuki.

This was edited by me, so any mistakes or misspelling are my own. I apologize ahead of time for them.

Drowning Pool

Chapter 3: Worry

Goyjo paced the halls of the inn, worrying about Sanzo and his injuries. He couldn't believe that someone got to blond haired priest. It was unheard of and hard to swallow. For some odd reason he blamed himself. Goyjo thought that if he had stayed behind to look after Sazo none of this would have ever happened. But really he knew it was a silly thing to be blaming himself. Like the foul mouthed blond would want him of all people to watch over him.

The kappa stopped his incessant thoughts, when he heard a door open. It was Hakkai, he wore a solemn look on his face. Hakkai and Goku had been taking care of Sanzo's wounds together. Goyjo was sent to fetch things and fix back up the room they were renting. The demons had tore it up pretty bad. After he got done with the cleaning, Goyjo wanted to wait outside. He didn't like seeing Sanzo in that type of condition. Broken and fragile. Of course if Sanzo was conscious and could read his mind, there would be a bullet in his head just for thinking that.

"How is he Kai?" Goyjo asked looking at Hakkai.

"Ah, he seems to be stable. His fevers gone down some. I don't know when he'll wake though. Possibly in a few hours or a couple days." Goyjo nodded his head at the information.

"How's the monkey taking all of this?"

"Goku has been really attentive to Sanzo. He has barley said a word, he just sits there keeping a watchful eye on him." Hakkai said before opening up his mouth and letting a yawn escape. "Oh excuse me Goyjo for that, that was rude." Goyjo just gave him a small smile.

"No Hakkai it's fine. Lets go lay down, it's getting really late." Goyjo murmured. Not missing a beat Hakkai protested.

"But what about Goku and aren't you hungry? I need to cook and-" Goyjo held up a hand cutting him off.

"No. We're heading to bed. We don't need you getting sick too, because you insist on tiring your self out. Besides I don't think any of us could stomach any food right now. Don't worry about Goku. He's a big boy now and you've taught him well about healing, medicines and all that jazz. Goku can take care of himself and Sanzo." Hakkai looked like he wanted to say more, but before he could Goyjo grabbed him by his wrist and pulled him towards the room they would be sharing together. Hakkai saw that there was no point ad arguing any longer and followed his friend obediently.

Goku sat in a chair next to Sanzo's bed. Sanzo was unhealthily pale, even with the slight flush on his forehead from the fever. His breaths were coming out evenly, and his chest held a steady rise. Sanzo's ribs were bandaged securely so they could mend themselves properly. The only solace that Goku could take in this, is that at least Sanzo's injuries weren't to extensive.

Still that didn't lessen the storming rage going inside body and mind. He wanted to rip the demons apart limb from limb who had a audacity to hurt his Sanzo, to touch his Sanzo in such a terrible and filthy way. They deserved death. A slow and painful extermination like the filthy vermin they were. If Goku had his way, they would be choking on their own blood and bile right now.

But Goku, had decided that their deaths would be put on hold for the moment. Just until Sanzo was healed and all better. Then he would go in for the kill. He would allow the demons that did this, to think they had got away with this…atrocity. The vermin wouldn't see their death coming until it was too late.

Goku reached out and placed his hand on Sanzo's head, gently caressing him there. It hurt him so much to see his dear friend in this condition. It wasn't fair. Sanzo had been through and overcame so much in his life. Yeah Sanzo didn't have the best personality. He was an acquired taste. But they all knew the priest wasn't all that bad when you got to know him. You just needed to patient with him and the blond would let in. Even if it was just a tiny bit, it would be worth it in the end.

There was a primal urge, an instinct racing through Goku. An instinct to protect an defend him. Goku didn't fully understand where all these primal feeling were coming from. Nor did he care to find out. These feelings were far too unfamiliar and foreign to him. He didn't like them one bit.

"What's wrong young one?" A rough gravelly voice asked from inside Goku.

That voice had become far too familiar over the past couple of months. It started coming about after Sanzo left seemingly with Hazel. The voice kept telling him to go after Sanzo and to not just let him walk away. At first the voice had scared him. He didn't know where it came from, Goku had thought he was going crazy. But soon he realized that the voice was him but not really. It was the more animalistic side of him. The diadem on his head was there to keep that side of him under wraps.

The diadem kept that side of him so suppressed, to the point they spilt. But Goku hadn't told his friends about this. He didn't want them to know, because he knew they would worry. Goku always feared his team mates would get ride of him. That side of him had gotten free one too many times for his taste. Poor Goku never wanted to be locked away again, or have his blood on his friends hands. So he would do everything and anything he needed to do to prevent both of those scenarios.

"Nothings wrong." Goku stated quickly.

"Don't lie to me!" The voice snapped at him. "If it was nothing, I wouldn't feel the worry going through the body we share." Goku sighed before responding.

"Look I'm only worried about Sanzo, that's all."

"Why? You know he'll come around soon." Goku chose not to respond. He could feel the beast with in him smirk. "You do not understand your feeling for this man do you?" The voice asked mockingly.

"I understand how I feel perfectly well! He's like a father to me." Goku was quick to defend himself. The voice knew he had struck a cord inside Goku.

"If you know that's how you feel, then way are you questioning your feeling for him boy?" Once again Goku didn't answer. "Such a stupid innocent boy you are. But do not worry all shall be revealed in due time for you and…. Konzen." Goku felt the voice reseed but into the recesses of his mind, which he was thankful for.

Goku checked over Sanzo once more, ensuring himself that the priest was still doing okay. Getting up and stretching he walked over to his own bed to lay down. The brunet got himself settled under the covers, he cast one last glance at Sanzo, before turning over to the other side facing the wall. Not soon enough for Goku sleep overtook him, but even then he fell into a restless slumber. Somewhere inside him, he knew that soon his life would go to hell.


End file.
